


RELENTLESS

by cynik699



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynik699/pseuds/cynik699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena is feeling battle lust like never before. Gabrielle is the target of  the warriors ravenous sexual appetite.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	RELENTLESS

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Xena. Xena nor Gabrielle was hurt in the making of this story.

RELENTLESS  
It had been a grueling journey to Athens. Xena’s battle lust was still deeply coursing through her veins with a fury like never before. Her senses were heightening to an animalistic level causing her to constantly be on alert if not downright jumpy at times. She just could not shake the disease this time, unlike in the past when the residual carryover of the battle wore off within a few days. This time she was still within its grips weeks later. The aggression and adrenaline was all consuming. Her desires were brutal and endless and directed at Gabrielle who withstood the brunt of Xena’s insatiable and ferocious sexual appetite. She had taken everything her warrior lover had dished out no matter how violent and abusive it entailed. Gabrielle’s gentle Xena had been the cruel warlord bitch she once was, exacting unbridled punishment on her sweet and innocent bard with a vengeance.  
As they traveled down the winding roads to Athens, on several occasions, sometimes up to six or seven times a day, Xena would call out for Argo to halt dismounting her. She would then shout to her tired and weary lover,”Assume Position Gabrielle.” Gabrielle standing with her back towards Xena would immediately comply getting down on all fours, no matter where they may be. Xena approached her and would wrap her whip around Gabrielle’s neck leading her to a clearing at times or at other times they would do whatever she desired in the middle of the road or wherever the amorously hungry warrior stopped to satiate her sexual appetite, though temporarily. As Gabrielle was on the ground appeasing Xena’s commands she was secretly enjoying the demands made by her warrior lover, but at the same time was growing exhausted from the constant harsh pounding and relentless fucking she was being forced to endure. Xena was now continuously wearing her large strap on even when riding on Argo so she would be ready when the fancy hit her to mount Gabrielle. Xena was fucking her so hard, and with such intensity, that the bard had become numb to the pain of her ass being repetitively assaulted and her tight pussy being pummeled and ravaged. At times, Xena would force her huge phallus down her young lovers throat, causing her to profusely gag and would repeat the oral rape over and over until the bard threw up and begged Xena to ,”Please stop Xena.” The warrior would eventually stop only to return her fierce ass torture on her blonde bard until she would finally blow her load leaving Gabrielle unfulfilled other than the knowledge that her little tight body temporarily satisfying her warrior queen. Gabrielle was not meant to gain pleasure from the touch of the warrior, when Xena was like this, but only to indulge the veracious sexual attacks in order to please Xena’s sexual fury. Following Xena’s explosive orgasms the little bard was ordered to her knees to clean Xena. Xena would drive the huge cock down Gabrielle’s throat, fucking it deep and then remove it lifting it up and then shoving Gabrielle’s pretty young face into her hot pussy smearing her hot juices all over her lovers lips and face ordering her to ,”Clean Me.” Gabrielle did as she was told licking and sucking all of Xena’s hot musky juices from her wet sex as Xena grinded her hips pulverizing the young ones face against her sweaty hot box. She darted her tongue inside Xena’s pussy swallowing all of her warrior’s climactic elixir vigorously. Once Xena was cleaned she would then once again command Gabrielle to,”Rise and walk.” Gabrielle would pull her garments up and resume walking as Xena Mounted Argo, still wearing the enraged cock that had become an extension of her body. Xena’s leathers covered it but Gabrielle knew it was still there and Xena felt it against her as she straddled her saddle. Gabrielle weakly started a slow pace as this was the third time today Xena had invaded the drained submissive lover. Xena prodded Gabrielle with her boot as she rode Argo up to her, resulting in Gabrielle taking a deep breath mustering all of the remaining strength she had to forward march her stride getting faster so not to anger Xena.  
As night approached, Athens was in sight but Xena decided that they would wait until morning to enter the city. She dismounted Argo, walking up to Gabrielle saying, “Stop now Gabrielle we will camp here tonight and go to the city in the morning. I’m not in the mood for crowds tonight.” The bard shook her head as if she understood looking into her warriors intense crystal blue eyes that looked almost a steely cold blue. The bard said, “If you wish, Xena, we can stay here.” Xena looked at her lover smiling, touching her cheek softly saying, ‘Tomorrow I promise warm baths, good food, and a soft bed for you my sweet love.” She sounded so loving but Gabrielle could see the battle lust still in her tall beautiful lover’s eyes. She wanted to help her but didn't know how. Xena sensed her loving bards concern and assured her as she softly kissed the bards lips saying,”It will be gone soon.” Gabrielle snuggled into Xena’s breastplate as she wrapped her arms around her saying, “I love you Xena.”  
Xena went through the familiar motions of getting Argo comfortable for the night as Gabrielle arranged their furs and blankets on the ground and fetched firewood so Xena could make a warm fire for them. Gabrielle asked Xena if she was hungry and the warrior answered, “Starving.”Gabrielle gave Xena a plate of apples, bread, and cheese along with some figs she had gathered along the way when Xena wasn't fucking her brains out. Xena bit on a fig seemingly enjoying it’s sweeter than honey taste. She motioned for her bard to sit closer to her as she did. Xena smeared the fig softly onto Gabrielle’s beautiful lips then saying, “Kiss me Gabrielle.” Their lips met causing them to both sigh then the warrior whispered, “Your lips taste like the sweetest nectar I have ever tasted.” Xena kissed Gabrielle harder driving her tongue into the sweet ones warm mouth and exploring her tongue down her throat. Oh how Gabrielle desired her warrior lovers softer side, to feel their bodies bound by love instead of the lashings of warlord lust she had endured for the last few weeks. Gabrielle succumbed to Xena’s seduction, allowing her warrior to take her mouth with complete abandonment. It felt good to experience a welcoming softer touch from her brave, strong warrior lover. Xena’s hands were on each side of Gabrielle’s face tenderly stroking it as her kiss became fiery and passionate. The tenderness was fading as Gabrielle struggled to breathe as Xena’s kiss became an unyielding oral invasion. Her lips were locked so hard onto Gabrielle’s and her face firmly planted against the young bard that the two were fighting for air until Xena abruptly pulled her lips away staring once again hungrily into Gabrielle’s emerald green eyes. Suddenly Xena put her hand in the back of her lovers head, grabbing her hair and then shoving Gabrielle’s face into the plate saying, “Eat.” Gabrielle was made to eat from the plate as she was bent over with her face in the plate as it rested on Xena’s lap. Gabrielle gasped as Xena’s grip became tighter while firmly shoving her bards face into the food on the plate making her eat huge bites of bread and cheese almost choking her. Gabrielle struggled to speak with the food stuffed inside of her mouth choking saying, “Water”. Xena ordered, ”Eat.” She pushed Gabrielle’s face into the plate again forcing more food into the sweet ones engorged mouth until finally she poured some water into a cup driving Gabrielle’s head into it letting her drink some water by lapping it up with her tongue like an animal. Xena kept pulling the bard up by her hair and then pushing her face into the cup of water until she was assured the bard wouldn't choke on the food forced down her throat.  
Xena suddenly released Gabrielle and walked over to the fire, stoking it as her little lover was coughing and gasping on the blankets. She then sat on a log and started to sharpen her sword as Gabrielle put the remaining of the food up and continued to make their pallet comfortable for the night and not to dare say a word about what had just happened. Xena stared at the bard intently while sharpening her blade by the fire. Gabrielle placed fragrant flowers on the blankets and arranged Xena’s bag at the edge of the pallet where she liked it in case she had certain desires in the night she wouldn’t have to get out of bed to retrieve it or get Gabrielle out of bed to get it for her. Xena displayed no emotion as she watched the bard doing the most thoughtful things, only the steely lustful piercing blue eyes burned through Gabrielle and the tiny bard felt them…deeply invading her with every step. She carefully asked Xena, ”Do you need anything of me before I lie down Xena?” Xena replied by smirking, “Not yet little one, not yet. But you’ll know when I do.” Gabrielle nodded undressing completely until she was naked standing before Xena, waiting for any further instructions and when none came she got cozy under the covers closing her weary eyes. Gabrielle knew without a doubt Xena would abuse her sometime in the night but for now she was exhausted and could do nothing other than close her eyes and fall deep asleep. Xena sat on the log still wearing her armour, leathers, and the huge phallus watching her little lover fall fast asleep thinking how she could shake the lingering and all consuming battle lust that was causing her to do such unspeakable things to her love. She needed it to go away tonight. She stared unwavering as Gabrielle fell into a deep and much needed sleep as she herself was wide awake, alert, and stealth ready for anything. Contemplating her next move…feeling her lust for her pretty bard raging through her loins.  
Gabrielle awoke sometime in the night reaching for her warrior love but Xena was not lying next to her as she usually is by this time of night when the moon is high in the starlit sky. She called out, ”Xena?” sitting upright scouring the camp with worried eyes but saw no signs of her lover. Gabrielle rose from the bedding, wrapping a cover around her sore and chilled naked body and began to walk over to the small stream close to camp thinking that she might have went for a quick dip which she often does at night but she saw no signs of Xena. Gabrielle headed back to camp when she heard what sounded like a rock being thrown hitting a tree just in front of her. She was startled and looked in the direction where the rock was thrown but saw nothing. Again she started walking and yet another rock was thrown this time hitting her hard on the thigh. She faltered and bent down to inspect her leg, which was hurting from the rather large rock that had been thrown deliberately at her. She wondered out loud with fear in her voice,”Xena? Is that you?” Gabrielle heard Xena’s war cry as she felt a firm grip around the back of her neck and a push forward, which ended with her face down in the dirt and a whip being put around her neck so tight she couldn't breathe. It was an out of control Xena dragging Gabrielle by her neck with her whip back to camp. Xena said nothing as she dragged her bard over rock, rubble, and the stone cold ground over to the log she was sitting on moments before sharpening her sword. Xena had relished in capturing Gabrielle with the element of surprise and she found it exhilarating knowing her captive was afraid, surprised, and confused. Xena in one quick move released the whip from her concubine’s fragile neck, causing her body to roll hitting against the log hard. Gabrielle moaned and made choking sounds as she came to an abrupt halt at the log. She looked up at Xena staring down at her snarling,”Xena you’re scaring me. Please stop.” Xena just looked at her with the stare of a crazed maniac, breathing hard. Her chest heaved while her hand was wrapped around the hard cock she had been wearing for days. Gabrielle struggled to rise but Xena picked her up slamming her down on the log so that her legs were straddling the logs girth and stripping the bard of the protective cover she had been wearing. The more Gabrielle struggled the rougher Xena treated her, so she gave into Xena’s assault yet protesting, ”Xena stop it your hurting me!” Xena showed no signs of easing up as she pushed Gabrielle forward so that she was lying on her stomach across the log. She then tied the young bards hands together with her whip, wrapping it around the log and placed the whips handle under the log. Gabrielle was helplessly tied to the log and her legs wide apart straddling the massive log. She couldn’t fight against Xena’s massive strength while Xena embedded her boot on Gabrielle’s back and buttocks pressing hard, digging the tip of her boot into her lovers bruised and beaten body. Xena stood in front of Gabrielle pulling her leathers up and making her watch as the warrior played with her hard and huge cock, dipping the tip to Gabrielle’s lips pushing just the tip of it into her lover’s mouth. Xena would get excited watching her cock slide into the bards willing mouth and back out again each time she would thrust her dick further into the bard’s small mouth. Xena would sigh as Gabrielle starting chocking on the huge cock, going deeper as she pumped her face harder and harder until she was gagging. She felt the long hard cock rammed down her throat as Xena assaulted her orally without mercy saying, “Take it all Gabrielle…all.” Gabrielle struggled to accept the huge probe that was raping her throat as tears streamed from her eyes and drool ran down from her invaded mouth to her chin. Xena reveled in the image of her little one gasping for air and gagging from the huge size of her phallus. Xena pushed Gabrielle’s face hard against her groin, pulling her hair and mercilessly raping the young girl’s mouth hard. Xena pulled Gabrielle’s head up and looked deeply into her teary eyes seething, “Your mine. All mine. You will obey my command forever. I caught you’. She released Gabrielle’s head and hit it against the log with just enough force to knock her lover out just briefly. The next thing the bard knew, she was awakened to a feeling of pressure around her throat then she felt her neck being snapped back as if she was being steered by something. Xena was holding a rope that was lassoed around Gabrielle’s neck and when she applied just a little motion the rope would get tighter around the bards neck. Xena was toying with pulling the rope to her and loosening it again over and over just to hear the young girl gasp and moan. Gabrielle was still disoriented from hitting her head as Xena tortured her by cutting off her air flow with the rope over and over until she felt Xena pulling the rope so tight she almost passed out again but then Xena would let her have some air. Gabrielle pleaded,”Xena please don’t hurt me anymore.”Xena snickered looking at Gabrielle saying, ”Oh, I've only just begun with you sweet one.”  
Xena left Gabrielle trembling from the cold and fear for a moment, walking over to her bag of tricks on the ground and removing another phallus even bigger than the one she was wearing and strapped it around her waist so that it rested beneath the other one she was wearing. She walked up to Gabrielle smirking and asking, “So which one do you like better whore this one or that one?” as she pointed to both enormous cocks. Gabrielle couldn't speak because the rope was so tight around her neck. She just sobbed shaking her head as if to say no. Xena smiled wickedly saying, ”Oh yes these two are all yours and you’re going to please me by taking them both aren't you, you little harlot?” Gabrielle sobbed as Xena stood behind her grabbing the rope and pulling it to her, causing Gabrielle’s neck to bend and her back to arch. She then positioned her pelvic area firmly against Gabrielle which prompted the bard to struggle, trying desperately to maneuver her hips away from Xena, but it was no use. The warrior had an iron clad grip on the girl and the rope around her neck kept her in place. Xena placed the tips of both of the huge phallus's against her slave’s backside. The largest ones tip was against the bards dripping wet pussy and the other one was pressed snugly against her abused asshole. Xena rubbed the bards back stroking it with her strong hand, teasing it with her fingertips. She then squeezed Gabrielle’s tight buttocks one at a time hard, slapping them over and over. She grabbed a hold of one of Gabrielle’s swollen nipples squeezing and pulling hard, driving her nails into her erect nipples and drawing blood while Gabrielle cried out in pain. Xena repeated this with both breasts until the bards back stopped arching and the cries became silent as her body was becoming limp from the excruciating pain of Xena’s continually punishing her soft breasts. Gabrielle felt Xena’s hips moving against her exposed holes. She struggled to say, ”Nooo, Xe……”. Her pleas were interrupted by a sudden and violent forward movement of her enraged lover’s hot, hard and sweaty body pushing against her. Xena then, in one violently quick thrust of her hips, flayed open both her lovers’ orifices with the huge hard cocks. She pushed the entire way end with a force so strong they both almost came off of the log. Gabrielle screamed out in pain, arching her back and her neck. She was bucking trying desperately to dismount her rapist lover off of her tortured body. Xena kept brutalizing and sodomizing Gabrielle violently, forcing her dicks deeper and deeper, faster and faster until she could feel herself hitting Gabrielle’s abused inner walls as far as the cocks could penetrate her. Gabrielle screamed with each thrust of Xena’s hips feeling the warriors hard body slamming into her backside ferociously until her screams were silent and Gabrielle’s head was swaying and fallen in absolute defeat. Xena would not let up even after her lover was silent and completely limp under her brutality. Xena’s strong, muscular body heaved with insatiable desire, needing more and more. She slapped Gabrielle’s cheeks to bring her back and Gabrielle would react with her mouth opening to scream but only silence emitted from the bards throat. Xena kept fucking both of her holes that were being put through agony from the warriors relentlessly hard cocks pounding her pussy and raping her assaulted ass, fucking her without mercy. Xena’s thrusts became harder and harder as Gabrielle felt like her insides were being massacred by her lovers endless passions and slamming hard cocks. Gabrielle’s eyes could not open and her head was rested against the log that held her captive as Xena raped her furiously. Xena’s slaps could no longer be felt and could not move Gabrielle as she was completely and utterly beaten by the warrior’s brutal sexual abuse. Xena’s assault started to slow as she was emitting low guttural moans as her body collided with Gabrielle’s hard. She could hear their bodies slam into each other, causing Xena to reel with the heat of such passion. She would penetrate deeply and pull her cocks out over and over until it looked as if Xena’s body was shaking, trembling, and spasming. More and more with every thrust until finally one last hard thrust that caused Gabrielle to buck uncontrollably as she felt Xena’s cocks grind up into her until she was so impaled painfully so she shrieked and screamed Xena’s name,”Xeeeennnaaaaa….” Xena let out her warrior cry, burying herself deep into her lover staying there holding Gabrielle’s waste tight against her still throbbing and cumming wet sex while she sliced through her lovers tender hot holes with her hung and hard cocks. Xena scream out elongating her warrior cry as Gabrielle trembled under her lover’s volcanic orgasms while still burying her cocks deep inside her bard’s annihilated orifices like a hungry beast. Finally the war cry ceased and the rope quickly came off of Gabrielle’s neck. Gabrielle could feel Xena’s throbbing body relax and then she felt Xena pull out of her gaping holes. Xena exuded gentleness about her as she removed the whip from her lovers bound hands. Xena fell atop her spent lovers limp body recovering from the cruel act of defiling her sweet love once again. She felt a soothing calm wash over her body as she rested her head against Gabrielle’s fine blonde hair. Xena whispered,”I love you Gabrielle. I love you.” She picked her sweet weakened lover up and holding her in those strong warrior arms she carried her to the bedding wrapping, her in the warm blankets and kissing her on the forehead saying,” My sweet Gabrielle sleep now my love. Gabrielle only saw a blurry Xena as she passed out in the safety of her warrior’s arms. Xena’s head was finally clear. She was back now with the help of her precious bard. Xena held her young lover in her arms as she closed her eyes welcoming the peaceful slumber that awaited her.


End file.
